Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 5 - Beginning of the End/@comment-24260466-20180220185130
Mei war lauthals am fluchen, als die zweite Gruppe in der Kirche ankam. Kurz bevor ihre Freunde begraben worde wären, konnte sie die hinabfallenden Steine mit ihrer Kraft zu Staub zerfallen lassen. Keiner hatte auch nur einen Kratzer davon getragen, jediglich ein wenig von den Partikeln eingeatmet, was Johnny, Riley und Jason etwas husten ließ. Sich den Staub von der Kleidung klopfend, erkundigte sie sich bei allen: "Seid ihr okay? Ist irgendwem was passiert?" Ihr Blick ging durch die Runde und ihre Augen wurden starr, als wäre Connor unsichtbar hing sie an den smaragdgrünen Augen einer brünetten Jägerin fest. "Bridget...", der Name war einzig und allein ein Hauchen, für keinen außer sie selbst vernehmbar. "Liebling?", sprach sie jemand an. "Mei...", Johnny berührte die Schulter seiner Freundin, welche darauf hin zusammen zuckte. "Was? Ich- Also-", ihr Blick wurde sanft und schweifte entschuldigend zu Jason, welcher mit siegreichem Lächeln zu Bridget hinüber ging. Seine Gedanken schrien ein lautes ''"Ich hab es euch gesagt! Ich bin nicht bescheuert!" ''in Meis Richtung. Mei räusperte sich und ging zu der gerade angekommenen Gruppe. Von draußen waren Ina und Lynn bereits rein gekommen. Riley nahm ihre Verlobte in den Arm und Ina boxte Mel sanft gegen die Schulter gefolgt von einem gemeinen, aber nicht ernst gemeinten Kommentar. Dray ging auf Mei zu und schlug ihr leicht auf den Rücken um sie endgültig aus ihrer Trance zu holen. "Was machen wir jetzt, Boss?", scherzte der Dunkelhäutige, mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Nach einem kurzen Durchatmen fand das Mädchen ihre Sprache wieder. "Ich denke ich sollte die Seelen in den Himmel führen, oder so. Keine Ahnung wie ich das machen soll, aber anscheinend ist das so vorhergesehen. Irgendwer Ideen?" Die Gruppe um Connor schaute sich an und er erzählte ihr was sie an der Steinwand gesehen hatten. "Das erklärt einiges.",war ihre einzige wirkliche Reaktion dazu. Wir sollten uns schon mal auf den Weg nach draußen machen und überlegen während dessen weiter. "Meinst du nicht dass wir hier noch etwas finden?", lenkte Ina ein, jedoch wurde ihre Frage mit einem Kopfschütteln vom Winchester verneint. "Durch die Macht des Schlüssels konnte ich alles sehen was hier passiert ist. In dieser Kirche ist nichts mehr außer die Sigille die Mei genutzt hat um die Seelen zu reinigen." Ein enttäuschtes Raunen ging durch die wieder zusammengeführten Gruppen und alle setzten sich in Bewegung um die eingestürzte Ruine zu verlassen. Johnny und Mei blieben noch etwas stehen. "Bist du okay?" - "Ja. Ja geht schon. Geh mit den anderen vor, ich muss mit Azrael sprechen, ich hol euch ein." Besorgt scheute er zu ihr herunter, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einem Kuss, bis Mei dann alleine in der Kirche stand. "Das war dein Plan von Anfang an, oder? Alles was bis hier hin passiert ist? Jeder der gestorben ist? Jeder der wieder lebt? Alles war dein Plan nur damit ich die Scheiße ausbaden kann die du verkackt hast!" "Es tut mir leid, Amelia.", Azraels Stimme erklang hinter ihr. "Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich aus meinem Körper verbannen! Ich hasse es! Dieser ganze Tod und dieses Leid! Und dieses Kratzen, dieses gottverdammte Kratzen!", schmerzerfüllt hielt Mei sich mit beiden Händen den Kopf. "Nicht mehr viel dann hast du es geschafft. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir und deinen Liebsten solch eine Aufgabe gegeben habe, aber ihr müsst jetzt nur noch die Seelen befreien und dann ist es vorbei. Dann-" Bevor er ausreden konnte hatte er eine Faust im Gesicht und flog nach hinten weg. "Fick dich. Ich bring den scheiß hier zu Ende und dann bin ich fertig. Und wenn ich mir selbst nen Dolch durchs Herz jage! Sag mir einfach nur, wie ich die beschissenen Seelen befreie!" Azrael rappelte sich langsam auf und starrte zu Boden. "Meine Sense. Wenn du diese in Händen hältst kannst du Seelen ins Licht führen. So erweckst du deine komplette Stärke, aber es ist gefährlich, du könntest die Kon-" Das Mädchen ließ ihn nicht ausreden und verbannte ihn wieder in ihren Gedanken. Daraufhin verließ sie die Kirche, während sie sich eine Träne von der Wange wischte und ihre Augen rot aufblitzten.